


cold comfort

by Gabbyb133



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyb133/pseuds/Gabbyb133
Summary: half speculation, half fic abt the missing hours and days between ahbl part 1 and 2.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	cold comfort

**Author's Note:**

> title idea courtesy of @napsterofficial on tumblr! thx so much!
> 
> this happened cuz ahbl (and the rest of s2 tbh) lives in my brain rent free✌✌✌
> 
> hey check out my tumblr @misti-step for more incoherent thoughts on how much i hate spn

When Dean and Bobby lug Sam's muddy body into the back seat of the Impala (because he's so big of course they both have to work to lift him, he's so tall they have to spread him out in the back seat, like he's sleeping) (do they bother covering Sammy with a blanket? to keep the mud, the blood off the car? or just to keep Sam warm?)

Does Dean drive the Impala back to Bobby's, never daring to look in the rearview?

Does Dean sit in Sammy's spot, shotgun, sullen and stone-faced as Bobby drives the car, drives his two boys back home?

Or does Dean refuse to let go of his brother, folds his long legs up ( _before the rigor mortis sets in_ , Dean carefully does not think), so that Dean can fit in next to him, can cradle Sam's cold, waxy face in his hands, rest his head on his thighs, the mud on his jeans (from when he took that slide into home like a baseball player, catching his brother as he fell, he won't let him fall) drying in Sammy's shaggy hair?

Did Sam ever pretend to be asleep after a long drive to the next motel, so that Dean would carry him inside while Dad got them checked in? Does Dean pretend that his giant of a brother is asleep as he takes him in the house, laying him on a mattress, gentle even though he knows his kid brother always faked it, was never really asleep. Just wanted him to be a kid, just for a little while longer.


End file.
